


Suddenly I'm Flying

by jetsfanforlyfe



Category: Glee
Genre: First Time, Fluff, M/M, Mutual Masturbation, The First Time Filler
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-15
Updated: 2012-02-15
Packaged: 2017-10-31 06:13:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/340841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jetsfanforlyfe/pseuds/jetsfanforlyfe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everything is electric that first time. Everything is new, and raw, and full of <i>feelings</i>.</p>
<p>Filler scene for 3x05 "The First Time"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Suddenly I'm Flying

Blaine leads Kurt by the hand, fingers tangled together, gently tugging on Kurt’s arm. Blaine’s parents aren’t home (they’re _never_  home), and they’re alone.

They make it halfway up the stairs before Blaine crowds Kurt against the wall, slants his lips against Kurt’s. The kiss is similar to other kisses-heated make-outs in the backset of Blaine’s car, stolen moments on the Hummel’s couch-but it’s so very _different_.

Neither of them is going to stop this time. Neither of them _wants_  to stop.

And then-

“Wait,” Kurt breathes, separating from Blaine, flattening himself against the wall. His lips are bright red already, his breathing quick and shallow. Blaine chases him, catches the corner of Kurt’s mouth with a quiet whine.

“Let’s go to your bed,” Kurt manages to get out before Blaine finds his mouth again, flicks his tongue just behind the row of Kurt’s teeth. Blaine pulls back, breathing heavily against Kurt’s neck, nods. They stumble up the rest of the stairs, fingers locked together, into Blaine’s room.

And they stand staring at each other, their hands still entwined in the space between their bodies, both of them breathing heavily.

Neither of them is sure where to go next.

They rush forward at the same time, a mess of limbs and hands, mouths finding each other with the crash of teeth and too much tongue.

It’s rough and messy, but it’s  _exhilarating._

Blaine’s hands skate over Kurt’s back, down to his hips, settle in the curve of Kurt’s waist. Kurt arches into his touch, pulling his mouth from Blaine’s to search Blaine’s eyes, nod. Blaine hooks his fingers in the hem of Kurt’s shirt, pulls upwards.

The vest is in the way. Kurt giggles breathlessly as he fumbles over the buttons of his vest, slides it from his shoulders. Blaine presses a kiss to the side of Kurt’s neck, smiling against the skin, working Kurt’s shirt out of his jeans, up and off his body. He drops it next to the vest, tenses involuntarily when Kurt starts to slide his sweater off, takes both it and the undershirt at the same time.

They’re shirtless together for the first time.

Blaine runs a tentative hand over Kurt’s ribs, barely touching, and feels Kurt’s breath stutter underneath his fingertips. Kurt’s hand flutters over Blaine’s fingers, stilling over Blaine’s wrist, pulling Blaine’s hand away from his skin. 

Kurt flattens his own hand against the planes of Blaine’s chest, curls his fingers around a nipple, rolls it experimentally between them. Blaine _pants_  against his neck in response, his hips jerking forward. Kurt pulls back, startled, but his fingers dip along Blaine’s waistband regardless, skimming above the fabric of Blaine’s sweats. 

Their eyes meet, the question passing silently between them. Blaine nods, quietly encouraging Kurt. He slides their lips back together, whines against Kurt’s mouth, rolls Kurt’s bottom lip between his teeth. He slips his hands down the back of Kurt’s jeans, pulls Kurt flush against his body.

Kurt giggles into the kiss, rolling his forehead against Blaine’s. 

They’re breathing the same air in a way that entirely familiar, but so very _different_. 

Blaine lets his hands travel lower, cups Kurt’s ass through his boxers. He can feel Kurt hard against him, and that thought alone is enough to short circuit his brain. 

“Pants,” Kurt mumbles against Blaine’s neck, where he’s latched on, sucking and nipping at the skin. Blaine pulls his hands from Kurt’s jeans, slides them around his hips to the button. His fingers are trembling as he frees the button, slides Kurt’s zipper down.

“Kurt-” he breathes into the quiet, his fingers stilling over the teeth of Kurt’s zipper. He’s breathing quick, too quick, fingers trembling, and Kurt smiles, nods, anticipates the question.

“Yes.”

He captures Blaine’s lips in another kiss, puts his hands over Blaine’s. Together the work the denim down his hips, let it puddle on the floor. Kurt breaks apart from Blaine to step out of his pants fully, take a few steps backwards, towards the bed.

Blaine’s eyes wide, and Kurt follows his gaze. Blaine’s staring at the front of his boxers, his erection visibly tenting the dark cloth. Kurt flushes red, shifts awkwardly under Blaine’s stare.

“Are you coming with me?” he asks, trying to lower his voice seductively, managing only a half-octave and an undignified squeak.

The tension’s broken.

Blaine slides off his own sweatpants, closes the distance between them with a few short steps. Kurt takes his own moment to admire, rakes his eyes down the slight definition of Blaine’s chest and abs, tries to make out the shape of Blaine’s cock through the material of his boxers.

Blaine pulls him close again, ends the moment, and kisses him, deep and dirty. 

There’s nothing between them except cotton now; they’re closer than they’ve ever been before, and Kurt _thrils_ when Blaine slides his hands down his bare back, cups his ass again, eases him back onto the bed.

Kurt ends up sitting on the edge, Blaine straddling him with a knee braced on either side of Kurt’s hips. They kiss, settling into each other, their bodies melting together.

Blaine’s cock brushes against Kurt’s through material, sends a spark through Kurt. He breaks the kiss to breathe out a moan, his eyes closed, head tossed back unashamedly.

“ _Jesus_ , Kurt,” Blaine breathes, shifting his hips, pressing down again. They both shudder at the contact, breathing heavily.

“Can we-can we lie down?” Kurt asks when he finds his breath. He meets Blaine’s eyes, rests his hands on Blaine’s shoulders. “We should lie down.”

Blaine doesn’t answer, only nods, backing up slightly to allow Kurt to scramble backwards on the bed, stretch out with his head on Blaine’s pillow. Blaine crawls after him, plants a hand on either side of Kurt’s head, leans down to kiss him.

“I want to touch you,” Kurt breathes into Blaine’s ear when Blaine moves down to kiss behind his ear, along his jawline. Blaine stills, lips still attached to Kurt’s skin. “Blaine?”

“Okay.” Blaine’s answer is stuttered, let out in a shuddering breath. He slides onto his side, braces his elbow against the pillow, rests his head on his hand. Kurt follows, and they’re laying on their sides, faces almost touching, breathing into each other’s space.

Blaine brings his free hand up, entwines his fingers with Kurt’s. 

“I love you,” he whispers, guiding Kurt’s hand to his chest, flattening it against his heart. “God, Kurt, I love you _so_ much.”

“I love you, too,” Kurt returns, sliding his hand down Blaine’s chest, their fingers still entwined. He stutters to a stop when they reach Blaine’s stomach, and Kurt feels Blaine’s muscles contracting beneath his fingertips, the way his breaths shudder, the sweat beginning to prickle along his skin.

“It’s okay,” Blaine whispers, and Kurt takes a deep breath, slides his hand further, down, settles over Blaine, molds to the shape of his cock.

They both gasp at the same time, and Kurt tightens his grip imperceptibly. Blaine lets go of his hand, runs his own hand over his eyes.

“ _God_.”

“Is it-am I-”

“ _Kurt-”_ Blaine surges forward for a kiss, and Kurt takes that as a cue, starts to palm Blaine through his boxers, exerting pressure. Blaine’s hips cant into his hand, chasing the stimulation, and Kurt breaks the kiss in wonderment, stroking a tiny bit faster, a little bit harder.

“Can I touch you?” Blaine grits out, resting his forehead against Kurt’s, hips still moving. Kurt’s hand stills, and he nods. 

Blaine wastes no time copying Kurt’s earlier movements, ghosting a hand down Kurt’s chest, brushing over his nipples, his abs, settling over Kurt’s straining erection.

Kurt bites off a curse when Blaine squeezes, gently, starts to run his hand along the shaft of Kurt’s dick, as well as he can through the layer of Kurt’s boxers.

They stroke each other for awhile, lost in the sensations, not moving further than hands and kisses.

It’s Blaine who breaks the silence, takes his hand from Kurt to grab Kurt’s wrist, pull him up short.

“Can I see you? Can I-I mean-”

Kurt doesn’t let him finish, is nodding and scrambling out of his boxers at the same time. Blaine groans, shucks his own off, tosses them behind him. Kurt doesn’t see where either pair lands, but he doesn’t particularly care, either.

He can’t stop staring at Blaine.

Blaine, who’s beautiful and sexy and amazing and _his_. Who’s cock is perfect, hard, jutting towards his stomach, all because of Kurt.

He notices Blaine’s staring at him, too, the same amazement in his eyes.

“Hi,” Kurt breathes into the silence, reaching out for Blaine’s hand.

“ _Hi_ ,” Blaine returns, tangling their fingers. They lie together, naked and looking and _enjoying_ , before Blaine brings it up.

“What did-what do you want to d-”

“ _Everything_ ,” Kurt breathes, the word leaving his mouth without his permission. As soon as it does, he knows it’s true. He wants to try everything with Blaine, wants to take Blaine in his mouth until he makes Blaine come, wants Blaine inside him, wants to be inside Blaine.

Blaine starts at the confession, pupils blown wide. He pulls Kurt in hungrily, licks his way into Kurt’s mouth. Kurt puts a hand on his cheek, pulls back slightly.

“But not tonight,” he adds, quirking the side of his mouth into a smile. Everything sounds _wonderful_ , but too much, right now. “Can we-can we just-touch?” 

Blaine returns his smile, nods.

He takes Kurt in hand again, this time skin against skin, and the difference literally takes Kurt’s breath away. He almost forgets to reach out for Blaine when Blaine starts to slide his hand along Kurt’s cock, using the precome dribbling from the slit to ease the way.

“ _Fuck_ ,” Kurt manages, closing his hand around Blaine, trying to match Blaine’s pace. 

It’s entirely different, Blaine in his hand instead of himself. He runs his fingertips along the vein underneath, slides a thumb over the head of Blaine’s cock, smirks when Blaine gasps into his mouth.

They can’t really get the hang of it, can’t move together.

They don’t want to stop kissing, can’t tear their mouths apart, so the try to time their hands. They’re close on the bed, almost every part of their bodies touching, and at one point, Kurt feels his cock slide against Blaine’s, jerks from the added stimulation.

He files that one away for another time.

“ _Kurt_ ,” Blaine pants into his mouth, his hips moving erratically, fucking up into Kurt’s fist. Kurt chances a glance down, realizes Blaine’s close. 

He’s not.

“It’s okay,” he whispers into Blaine’s ear, licking along the shell as he tightens his grip around Blaine, jerks him faster, harder.

Blaine comes with a groan over Kurt’s fist, hips stuttering, breath catching.   Kurt starts a little at the unfamiliar feeling of someone else’s come on his skin, the hot feel of Blaine, but he jerks Blaine through his orgasm, lets go when Blaine hisses, overstimulated.

Blaine collapses onto the bed, boneless, and that alone almost sends Kurt over the edge. He takes his hand ( _jesus_ , covered in Blaine’s come, still) and finishes himself off, coming fast and hard with Blaine’s name on his lips.

He falls next to Blaine, presses messy kisses to Blaine’s lips, isn’t entirely upset that there’s come on his stomach and on Blaine’s and sticking between them when he folds himself over Blaine, smiling and laughing.

Blaine’s eyes blink open, and he breaks into a grin.

“Wow.”

“Mmmmm,” Kurt mumbles, nuzzling into the hair at the base of Blaine’s neck, wrapping his arms around Blaine’s waist, shifting so that they’re spooning. 

Blaine’s bed is probably a mess; Kurt finds he doesn’t particularly care at the moment.

“We’re sticky,” Blaine mumbles back, settling back into Kurt’s arms.

“Naptime,” Kurt murmurs, shaking his head. “Love you.”

They fall asleep in each other’s arms, learn upon waking how not-so-fun it is to wash dried come from their skin. They shower separately, Blaine changes the sheets while Kurt gets ready, and slide back into their clothes, clean and exhausted and sated.

They curl into each other on the bed, kiss and whisper confessions and just _be_.

Kurt thinks, watching Blaine fall asleep again, that he might be able to get used to this.


End file.
